


Снегопад

by Riru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Просто разговор на ничем не примечательном острове.
Kudos: 3





	Снегопад

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на One Piece Pairings Battle 2020 (команда Kid х Law)

Конечно, пополнить запасы надо было в день, когда идет снег. И выбрать для этого надо было остров, где он в принципе может идти. Ло подивился бы иронии, но давно свыкся со своей удачей.

Да и команде, как ни крути, надо отдыхать от замкнутого пространства подлодки.

И вот Ло сидит, свесив ноги с маленькой веранды у черного входа в таверну; из полуоткрытой двери доносятся смех и крики, а он не может перестать смотреть на слишком серое небо и ловить лицом медленно падающие снежинки. Казалось бы, с разнообразием погоды Гранд Лайна, цвет неба не должен повторяться от острова к острову — но серость снегопада для Ло всегда одна и та же. 

Пожалуй, не удивляло бы, всплывай каждый раз в такую погоду перед его глазами картины из детства, появляйся звон криков знакомых голосов и гром выстрелов в ушах… но они остались где-то на Мильоне, навсегда потонув в душащей тишине пустого сундука.

Но все это на удивление не мешает Ло проживать даже такие дни без особых мук воспоминаний, после стольких лет с терзающими душу «Что я мог бы сделать?» и «Почему именно я?» — даже они просто оседают под кожей, как чернила татуировки. Обычно он просто пару часов остается наедине с серым — всегда одинаковым — небом, будто отдавая тому некую дань.

Сложно списать это на взросление или принятие — точно не что-то, что Ло может счесть собственной заслугой. Проще уж убедить себя, что это еще одна неизученная способность Опе-Опе, или не думать о причинах вовсе, наслаждаясь спокойствием и чувствуя, как на щеках тают маленькие кусочки холода. 

Занятый то ли мыслями, то ли попытками решить, хочет ли вообще сейчас думать, Ло не сразу замечает, как рядом грузно опускается и начинает что-то вещать Юстасс Кид.

— Что?

— Скоро станешь снеговиком, говорю. Пушистым.

— Это, по-твоему, комплимент? — ухмыляется Ло.

Кид, впрочем, как всегда просто широко улыбается, никак не реагируя на провокацию. 

— Ты умник, вот и гадай. Я тебе грога принес.

— Поверить не могу, Юстасс-я, вышел из гущи веселья — и все ради меня. — Тем не менее, Ло принимает горячую кружку из чужих рук.

Кид пожимает плечами и отпивает из такой же.

— Гуща веселья даже мне не всегда по душе, мне не нужна публика или компания, чтобы пошуметь. Должен признать, когда я понял, что мы причалили вместе с вами, то почти напрягся — маленький остров, одна таверна. Но твои тихони умеют отдыхать и знают толк в картах. Как-то не думал, что из Пиратов Сердца чахнуть в стороне от веселья станешь именно ты.

— Ну, хоть кому-то надо поддерживать имидж. В ответ могу признать, что твоя команда не такие уж и дикари, с достоинством проигрывают даже «тихоням» и не крушат все, что видят, после первой кружки эля.

Кид на это смеется, и Ло ловит себя на том, что искренне улыбается в ответ.

Они сидят какое-то время то в тишине, то обмениваясь парой ничего не значащих фраз, и хоть снег и продолжает падать, Ло чувствует, будто тепло от грога расходится не только по телу, но и куда-то глубже. А может, это тепло от неожиданной приятной компании.

Но ведь можно просто наслаждаться спокойствием и не думать о причинах вовсе.

Может, в следующий снежный день это воспоминание даже перебьет остальные.


End file.
